


you're kind of an asshole, oikawa.

by bunnysoda



Series: oihina supremacy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Complaining Oikawa Tooru, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Men Crying, Oikawa and Hinata are adults, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Walks In The Park, no beta!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoda/pseuds/bunnysoda
Summary: "We need to press pause on this. On us.""Yeah. Sure," he replies, choosing to ignore the growing pain in his chest, "Okay. I'm okay with that."In which Oikawa gets (kind of) broken up with, and to try to cope with all the emotions he's feeling, he invites a close friend out for a drink or two.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736794
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	you're kind of an asshole, oikawa.

The sun was shining with an unusual intensity when Hajime called to set up a ‘surprise date’ in the park with me. It was a park we visited quite often because of a cozy little ice cream shop it had.

There was no date, though.

When he first caught sight of me, words slipped by his lips, softly, “We need to press pause on this. On us.”

They were words that hurt, and I didn’t know how to deal with them.

It didn’t get unrealistically quiet like in all of those cheesy movies when this kind of thing happens. The birds in the trees kept on chirping, the children in the playground kept on laughing and doing whatever kids do, there was no rain or gray clouds as long as the eye could see. Time, however, felt like it slowed down. A lot. When I looked at him, Hajime looked… relieved, to have said what he did.

“Yeah. Sure,” I eventually replied, choosing to not take note of the growing pain in my chest, feeling like there was someone in there punching and kicking me over and over and over again, “Okay. I’m okay with that.”

He studied me with a suspicious look on his face, his eyes lingering on mine for a little too long. But he didn’t say anything. His expression was more than enough though. I never had been a good liar.

“I’ll be going home then.” His voice was… delicate, in a way. Too delicate. It annoyed me. “Stay safe, Tooru. Don’t do anything stupid,” he said.

Tooru didn’t listen.  
__

The noise of something slightly heavy hitting the floor disturbed me from the nap I’d promised I wouldn’t take earlier.

“Oof…” Groaning, I slowly sit up from the uncomfortable position I’d been sleeping in. I rub my hands against my eyes and try to adjust myself to the dark room I found myself to be in. There were vibrations coming from somewhere behind me, in a rhythm I recognize as phone call-vibrations. I search the space with my hand, blindly reaching out at everything to finally find the phone. Without checking who’d called, I press the green button and bring it up to my ear.

“Hey, Shrimpy.” Oikawa’s voice, pleasant in some way (but way, way too loud for just waking up) erupted in my ear. I wince. “What’re you up to?”

“Oikawa. Hey,” I mumble, still not entirely woken up yet, “Nothing, I guess.”

“Come walk with me, then,” he suggested, “I’m about a block away from you. Inokashira park.” 

It wasn’t unusual for Oikawa to do this. We’d both gone to the same college, and as one thing lead to another, we ended up sharing the same living space. After we’d both graduated, we’d just become so used to each other that it felt weird to stop talking. So we kept on making our lives fit the other’s. We saw each other at least five times a day, sometimes short meetings, sometimes long – except for Sundays and Tuesdays when I worked the night shift and slept my way through the day. But even then, Oikawa could sometimes send a quick text to ask if I was doing okay.

We'd stayed in touch.

“Uh,” I glance up at the clock on the kitchen counter. **2:13AM** , “This late?”

“Yeah,” he hums.

“I mean… It’s late. _Very_.”

“Why? Is the widdle baby too tired? Is it past your bedtime?” he teases.

"Haha. Very funny." I sigh, but I can't fight the smile creeping its way onto my lips. Good thing he couldn't see me, or he would find several ways to tease me more. 

Oikawa pauses before saying anything again. “But for real. Is it too late? We can totally do this some other time, you know. Don’t gotta force yourself for me."

I shake my head instinctively before remembering that he can’t actually see me, and hurry to reply, “No, no, it’s all good. Don't worry. Besides, it’s been a while since I saw you. I miss you and your stupid face."

“So…”

“I’ll be seeing you and your stupid face in about fifteen minutes,” I chuckle, “Usual spot?”

“Usual spot,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! I actually used 2 despise oikawa and seijoh ! happy itz not like that anymore... oufghies bad times :(


End file.
